


STAY

by yuka5470



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuka5470/pseuds/yuka5470
Summary: after dating for 7 years, seungcheol suddenly ask for a break up.jeonghan had a hard time thinking seungcheol is moving on with a new life.seungcheol is in pain thinking jeonghan is moving on with a new love.they're pretty much still in love with each other.just a little bit stupid, stubborn and childish.





	1. STAY

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be short, probably around 2-3 chapter.  
a refreshment from 'your special scents'. i'm not abandoning that one, it's just that this is an old story that i haven't had time to write. and it's on my mind lately when i write YSS. 
> 
> if you follow YSS, i think i will update it within this week. after finishing this one. 
> 
> enjoy~ (the pain)  
hehehe

"let's break up,"

jeonghan stop shaking his milk tea when his boyfriend of 7 years speak in soft voice. eyes down on the aspalt as if there's fascinating thing happen on it.

"i'm really sorry, but let's stay as friends." seungcheol complete his sentence with an apologetic smile.

jeonghan honestly can't remember what he's saying after that sudden diplomatic break up speech. he's shocked and confused. he probably let out a small smile, asking why and leave right after. 

slowly dying, heart is breaking and torn to pieces. he wonder whether it can be collected to reassemble a new heart all together.

because the only thing he's sure of, that sunday afternoon is the last time his heart beating for someone.

*+*+*+*

"if you're done taking your things please close the refrigerator."

jihoon called out his roommate with a bored look. his small eyes see choi seungcheol jump at his voice and quickly close the fridge's door. without taking anything.

he munch his cereal while watching with amusement at how seungcheol sighed, finger combing his disheveled hair and moving toward the water dispenser in the kitchen set.

he's hesitating for a while before pull one of the rabbit printed couple cup from the cabinet, fill it with coffee instant then take a transparent jar with white powder in it.

jihoon raise his eyebrows, tilting his head when he see seungcheol take a spoon of the powder from the jar to his cup.

"that's salt, you know?"

"hmm.." is seungcheol monotone answer, finger pressing the hot water to his cup.

it takes an exact 5 seconds before jihoon rolled his eyes when seungcheol curse out loud after he taste the beverage and throw the cup into the sink.

"why didn't you tell me it was salt??" the black haired man turn around to face his roommate fuming with anger.

"i told ya, but you didn't listen,"

he's stupid, jihoon rolled his eyes.

seungcheol groan loudly and slam his butt on the chair on jihoon's left. he lean on the back chair with head upward. bottom lips jutted out.

_what a way to start his morning_, he thought silently.

he absentmindedly grab the phone on the table, with jihoon still watching interestingly of course, open the lock screen but doing nothing but stare at it.

he blinks his eyes. mind blank.

he doesn't know what to do with it. he knew he had to do something with it but somehow his heart and his brain are on the opposite sides. it's gone haywire and he end up broken. malfunction.

"if you're going to live like zombie like this, you shouldn't broke up with jeonghan."

"this have nothing to do with that," sungcheol tch-ed in disagreement. putting back his phone on the table.

"uh huh,"

seungcheol side eyeing his longtime friend and pout.

"and i didn't live like zombie."

"yeah,right"

"this!" seungcheol raise his right fore finger up, "is something that you can call PTSD. it's normal. we've been together for 7 years and suddenly we broke up. so of course i need time to adapt,"

jihoon pour another milk to his cereal. definitely not buying the excuse.

"yeah, right" he repeat his answer.

it's still to early to have argumentation over love and ptsd with someone like choi seungcheol.

stupid and stubborn.

he knew the couple since they're in high school. always lovey dovey, disgustingly cheesy and stuck together like fish and their poop, he and everyone else were sure seungcheol and jeonghan would last long until they're old and stink. 

some of their friends were betting if they would break up after a year, 3 years and 5 years. all lose their bet. jihoon though, win them all and pocketing the money with a wide grin. he has faith in the couple.

so imagine his dumbfounded look when his friend suddenly came home on one sunday evening saying he's broken up with jeonghan. with monotone voice, as if it's your every day conversation.

he initially thought the man was going insane for suddenly did that, but even if he did that with full conscience, the aftermath proving he's really gone insane by now.

jihoon catch seungcheol peeking at his phone again.

"what are you looking for?"

seungcheol lock the screen again, finger tapping the wooden table in steady rhythm. he's in deep thought.

"at this hour i usually send jeonghan good morning message, and tell him my schedule."

"but i can't do that now can i?" the man continue, staring at jihoon innocently. 

jihoon silently want to smack that face. maybe a good whack will reassemble the screw in his brain. make him realize that what he did was ridiculous. he and seungcheol are long time friends, but he wouldn't defend this crackhead if jeonghan ever decide to kick him from the cliff. jihoon would probably help creating alibi for the blonde man.

"go make up with him then,"

seungcheol black orbs stare at his roommate with blank eyes.

"why should i? i was the one who break up with him,"

"over a stupid reason,"

seungcheol get up from his seat, he grab his phone and walk away from the kitchen.

"it's not a stupid reason," he talk lifelessly, rustling his hair as he going straight to his bedroom. he said this countless time by now, exhausted because everyone keep saying that.

"i'm going back to sleep."

the sound of the door close is soft, but in this quiet room it's echoing loudly for jihoon to sigh again.

stupid, stubborn and childish.  
he noted before going back to finish his breakfast.

*+*+*+*

soft groan left jeonghan's mouth when he open his eyes. it's 8 in the morning, he somehow manage to wake up just with his body clock. he's really getting used to this. he grab his phone from the night table out of habit and stare at it for a few seconds to see no new message, frown, before he remember the reality and throw the phone on the bed beside him.

he sit up, pulling knees close and leaning his head on it. eyes staring at the poor phone.

it's been a week, why does it's so hard to adapt to a new environment? is 7 days can't win against 7 years?

he grimace. what is he expecting now that they have broken up? everything will not be the same anymore from now on. seungcheol seem okay with his new life, so jeonghan must continue with his too.

the thought make him more upset. how can seungcheol move on that fast? why can't he do the same? it's hard to accept that. 

he's so mad ever since that day, at everything, at himself.

life is like a torture without his boyfriend, without choi seungcheol in his life. he pushed himself to be strong to bear a new day. he can't be this weak, 

his eyes move toward the study table beside his bed and see some things that was not belong to him. maybe if there's a thing he need to do start moving on, it's to throw all seungcheol's left over things in his apartment. 

and he's determine to do so.

*+*+*+*

"you're not going to eat that, han?"

jisoo turn his body side way to face his best friend.   
they're in university canteen, it's lunch time so the huge place is currently full with students. chaotic and messy. but jeonghan is playing with his noodles, eyes blank, zoning out while his fork just tapping on his plate.

jisoo is getting worried at his best friend's condition after the man broke up with his boyfriend, his condition is really concerning.

yoon jeonghan is usually a cheerful guy with sparkling eyes. he doesn't get upset easily nor down in depressed. everyone around him can feel his contagious energetic smile and it never fail to make people smile too.

but currently the cheerful guy is no where to be seen. lost somewhere in 5th dimension.

he put his own spoon down and grab the beautiful man's face with both hand, cupping it, forcing jeonghan to look at jisoo since the guy didn't even budge when he called him.

jeonghan gasp at the sudden action and blinking his eyes in confusion.

"forget that jerk! move on with your life! there are a lot of men out there who is more handsome, smarter, richer, and _maturer_ than him."

"huh?"

"don't stuck at him. he's not worthed." jisoo furrowed his eyebrows after his outburst.

he's a calm and laid back person usually. he barely raise his voice and prefer be a silence side kick kind of guy, so for the golden haired man to suddenly speak with so much determination make jeonghan stunned. determination in underestimation, his best friend is raging with fire currently.

jisoo finally let go of his face, huffing loudly but still staring at him.

"i'm sorry" jeonghan whisper.

"ooh please don't be. it's not your fault han. you didn't do anything wrong."

jeonghan is smiling sweetly and snuggling at jisoo, resting his head on the slender man's shoulder when he heard his best friend still continuing his diss at his now ex boyfriend.

"stagnant? stagnant my butt. what kind of expectation he want from a 7 years old relationship? he should just be honest that he's bored and want to find a new 'exciting' love."

the smile on jeonghan's face fell.

bored huh? the word is like a new stab to his already wounded heart. it's painful, he hardly want to accept the fact that seungcheol thought their relationship all this time is boring.

but how? from where? since when? why can't jeonghan feel it?

seungcheol was sweet as always, doing his duty as boyfriend obediently, and they didn't even fight. jeonghan feel everyday was a bless, he felt full and seeing seungcheol everyday still never fail to make his heart pounding with love.

is it really just him?

"jeonghan and seungcheol broke up??"

the 2 best friend look up to a new guest who sit in front of them. eyes widened at the new fact. lee seokmin.

lee seokmin is a friend from fine art dept focusing in musical acting. jisoo and jeonghan meet him during their first year in english class. his mouth is open wide. he put his tray of food and probed his chin on to his hand on top the table. trying to absorb the reality.

"why???" he asked comically.

"he's just a jerk." it's jisoo who answer it. jeonghan puffed up his cheek and hid his face in jisoo's shoulder. the golden haired man pat him on the head lightly.

"jerk?"

"what kind of a man who break up with their lover for 7 years because he think their relationship is going nowhere. stagnant."

"for real??" seokmin still look surprised, he tilted his head in amusement.

"can we stop talking about it?" jeonghan sit up straight. these friends are not helping at all. he pout.

seungcheol is jerk for pulling that card to him, but he's not that jerk as a man. their relationship for the last 7 years was nothing but pure bliss for jeonghan.

now that he remember about this he want to cry again.he just want to dig a hole and hide there until apocalypse come and wash this world all together. gone was his determination to be strong.

"then you're single now?"

jisoo and jeonghan stare at the smiley seokmin in unison.

"actually, i'm hosting a matchmaking session next weekend. we're in need of more people. want to join?"

jeonghan is flabbergasted. he's waving his hands frantically at the invitation. he really dislike this kind of event.

"count him in!" jisoo slam the table enthusiastically. his eyes sparkling with excitement in contrast to jeonghan dumbfounded look.

"yahh"

"i'm decided. you can't mourn about it anymore. you have to move on"

seokmin nodding his head off at jisoo's encouragement.

"yaah, but it's only a week, shouldn't you give me more time?" he whine.

"i saw seungcheol with a guy in the cafe in front of our school on the way here, they look so close," seokmin chirped in with a light voice.

"see??" jisoo turn to jeonghan again. who's gape from not being able to retaliate.

well, seokmin is not lying. he really did see seungcheol with a guy, except the said guy is jeon wonwoo, his fellow online game partner. the combo is quite famous for their addiction to game online in their university. they're the founder of their game club after all. if you don't see seungcheol with jeonghan, then it will be with this wonwoo. and though they're close and can lead to another rumor, there is actually another person with them in the cafe. lee jihoon, seungcheol's best friend from music dept.

he just decided to skip that 2 little fact.

when he see jeonghan biting his lip and considering the information, and looking swayed, seokmin did a little halelujah in his head.

kim mingyu owe him one this time.

his tall friend from business dept was definitely head over heels for yoon jeonghan ever since they meet in a seminar for internship few months ago. he and mingyu were high school friend, when he knew seokmin know jeonghan, he's disturbing him at daily basis to introduce them and to give him jeonghan's number. of course he can't do that, since jeonghan has boyfriend and they're well known couple among their peers. 

that huge puppy was on his nerve every time he whines after he knew that jeonghan was already taken and staring at the couple with this heart broken eyes everywhere he saw them.

"but i'm not sure..."

"jisoo can join too, then you won't afraid being alone." seokmin add in another idea.

they lack of people anyway. the matchmaking event was honestly on impulse when he heard about the info about jeonghan's break up, he grimace inside his head. he'll need more people, he'll definitely get mingyu to use his people skills to get more participants from his department. he think he can get some from fine arts students too.

jeonghan sigh when he finally agree to join the gathering on condition jisoo will go with him too.

this definitely doesn't sit well with his morale, but he's not a widow who's mourning over a dead husband. so he should be not feel guilty right?

jeonghan brushed his hair to the back, leaning his head back on jisoo's shoulder. he feels his head a little bit heavy since this morning and lost appetite too, he wonder if he's sick.

it's probably because of stress. he get sick easily whenever he feel stress.

*+*+*+*

seungcheol throw away everything in his bag to the bed. he still can't find it. he cursed.

where did he put that external hard drive? it contain his design material for the end semester project. he knew it, he should have at least make a copy to wonwoo's computer or save it online as back up. but no, being a reckless guy he is he believe that hard drive was enough. 

jeonghan reminded him of this countless times too. he and his forgetful ass.

and to think his laptop is still in the service center getting maintenance and the probability he'd lose all his files, he's pale at the thought.

the black haired man sit on the bed, scratching his head while trying to remember where the last time he saw it.

if it's not in this room, then it's probably on that place.

jeonghan's apartment.

he grimace at the idea to visit his now ex boyfriend. he doesn't think the beautiful man will welcome him warmly like he used to be.

reconsidering his option, nevertheless he take a look at the clock in his room. 9pm. still young for a night. should he go?

he can call jeonghan actually, asking him to find it and get the hard drive tomorrow at school. it's the safest option. but his guts strongly telling him to see his ex boyfriend, in person. he wonder why. he's fidgeting in his spot. 

because he miss him probably? he quickly dismissed the thought.  
he really need to get used to do everything alone and not depended on yoon jeonghan anymore.

after much thought and dealing with all possibilities, seungcheol grab a denim jacket from the hanger and dash out of the apartment. jihoon has not back from his studio yet he noticed. well he wont take long time anyway.

seungcheol and jeonghan's apartment are just 2 block distance. a 15 minutes walk.   
in between their apartment there's a bus station. seungcheol take a stare at the bench when he pass by and a lingering memories flooded his mind, a flashback of him grabbing jeonghan's hand from leaving, he didn't want to part yet, funny if he re think again, they've been together for so long but it's still hard to part with his boyfriend even after they're together in school.

so they would spend another more 30 minutes on the station's bench, just talking and spending time together. before seungcheol eventually walk jeonghan home, hand in hand.

that probably the most useless but full of happiness 30 minutes in his life.

when he reach the apartment's door, his brain suddenly blank. it seems like a wrong decision now that he think all over again. he blink rapidly to clear his mind, he's already here anyway. he'll just get the damn hard drive and leave. simple just like that.   
he nervously ring the bell.

it takes around 10 minutes before jeonghan finally open the door, seungcheol is kind of worry. jeonghan usually didn't take this long to open the door. he's about to ring the bell again when the white door open, revealing jeonghan who's wrapped in oversized light blue hoodie, long pyjama pant that's folded on the edge, a disheveled hair and a red nose.

he's overly cute tonight, seungcheol is kinda taken a back and secretly admiring the beautiful yoon before realizing that the man is actually sick.

"what are you doing here?"   
he's right, jeonghan's voice is hoarse.

"are you sick?" seungcheol ask worriedly when he see jeonghan coughing in between his question.

"just light cold." the man answer weakly. sniffing.

so this is why his gut telling him to go. his decision was right after all.

"have you drink your medicine?"

"what do you want?" jeonghan ignore the question. why would he care anyway? they have no connection now.

seungcheol fidgeting in his spot, he stare at the inside of the neat apartment. the man is alone right?

"my things, is there mine that's still left here?"

"what kind?"

"hard drive, that blue one. it has my draft design,"

jeonghan make a small frown when he tried to remember. but his head is clouded with fever it's tiring to just even try to think. he want to dismiss seungcheol, but he knew exactly how important is the hard drive for him.

did he not back up the file? jeonghan remind him thousands times to do that, but what can he expect from his ex boyfriend and his forgetful ass?

taking another look at the black haired man, jeonghan feel his heart sank. did seungcheol lost weight? did he not get enough rest? his eye bags are just getting worse, and he look thin.

he took a step the side, gesturing the man to come inside.

"you can search it, but i think there's nothing left anymore." he weakly said then walk inside his apartment again. sneezing on the way.

there's a little relieve mix with nervousness when seungcheol walk inside the familiar room again. he close the door behind him and take a closer look.

there's no trace of other man inside the place. he sighed in relieved unconsciously. it still recent anyway, there is no way jeonghan turn to another man that fast. the beautiful man is not that kind of person.

"maybe it's in the bedroom," jeonghan said softly from the kitchen. taking out an orange juice from the fridge. 

seungcheol divert his attention at the looking frail body, drowning in his hoodie. it doesn't seem like a small cold. he tch-ed in worry.

but he continue his journey to the bedroom to find his things. the faster he find it the better, so jeonghan can rest.

jeonghan put the glass in his hand down on the table. his fever seems to get worse with seungcheol presence. he's nervous as heck and the adrenaline suck up his left over energy. now he feels dizzy.

he want a cuddle so bad. jeonghan would usually stuck himself to his boyfriend and let seungcheol tuck him to bed. stay with him until he fell asleep.

he really want to grab the man, to ask for another chance. he still love seungcheol so much it become unhealthy anymore. but the pride and the sting that he's actually dumped still strongly stamped there. he's afraid he'd get rejected and he doesn't want that another pain to his already fragile heart.

seungcheol asked for a break up, why would he want to reconcile with jeonghan?

jeonghan heard steps at his way and turn his eyes to stare at his handsome ex boyfriend. the man hold a blue thing on his hand with a smile.

"found it,"

ah, so there's still some left in his place after all.

"have you drink your medicine?"   
seungcheol walk closer.

jeonghan is just blankly staring at the older guy and flinch a little when seungcheol put his cold palm on his burning forehead. checking his temperature.

it's just shortly, but jeonghan want to surrender at the caring gesture. he doesn't refused when seungcheol drag him by the wrist to his bedroom, tuck him under the blanket. he left a little while and jeonghan can already feel loneliness attack.

he close his eyes, his ears perk up at the slight noise seungcheol made in the kitchen. this is like the usual situation, what happen right now just like their everyday life.

jeonghan wonder in his dizzy mind if the break up is real.

"han, wake up. drink this first," seungcheol softly hold jeonghan's hand to wake the man and pull him up to sit.

jeonghan is usually a light sleeper, he get surprised a lot if he's woken up suddenly. but when he's sick, he'd be heavy sleeper, he wouldn't even budge even if he heard loud noises.

he pulled the study chair near him to the bed and sit near jeonghan who finally sit straight. still in dazed, the man doesn't seems to know what to do with the glass of water and pill in his palm.

seungcheol smile at the sight. jeonghan is that reluctant when it comes to medicine. that's why his sickness took quite long time to heal. he hates medicine. not even his mother able to make him drink it. even in the past seungcheol had to trick and bribe him with things to make jeonghan agree to drink them.

he take the pill and tell the sick man to open his mouth. jeonghan obediently did what he's told and scrunch up with disgust at the bitter taste when seungcheol insert the pill into his mouth then force him to take the water.

"you should go back."

is what jeonghan softly said after seungcheol take the water and put it on the night table.

"i'll stay until you sleep."

"you shouldn't have,"

"you know how lonely it is to be sick alone." seungcheol speak just as soft, "we may broke up, but i'll still here if you need me. we can still be friend han."

it sting.   
the truth really sting.

jeonghan turn to his left, his back facing seungcheol who still stay seated in his chair.

it's hard for jeonghan to face him now, and it's harder to sleep with his presence. jeonghan tried hard not to cry.

his kindness only make him hurt. because what jeonghan want is not his companion as friend, but his love.

times ticking so slow, jeonghan is still not drift to sleep. his eyes is wide awake. and seungcheol is still here, really waiting for him to sleep.

"you can't sleep?"

jeonghan turn to see the man hover on top of him with worried look. he knew jeonghan is not sleeping. he shake his head lightly.

his brown eyes watching with curiosity when seungcheol take off his denim jacket and get inside his blanket. jeonghan gasp silently when he's softly pulled into the embrace using seungcheol's arm as pillow.

what is he going to do now?

"you're always a handful when you're sick,"

it's an inside joke between them before, jeonghan would usually playfully hit him and they would laugh together. now it doesn't feel like a joke anymore.

is that why seungcheol ask for a break up? because he's always a handful? that he's tired taking care of jeonghan?

"you don't have to do this," he mumble against the warm body, forcing himself not to grab the clothes and snuggle closer.

"but you won't be able to sleep if i don't do this right?"  
"now go sleep," the man is stroking his hair and hold his waist close.

jeonghan bite his bottom lip. his eyes are red from holding back his tears. he force himself to close his eyes and with the familiar warmth it doesn't take long before jeonghan finally drifted to sleep.

seungcheol lean back to take a closer look at his ex boyfriend's face after he heard soft snore. he looks a little bit pale but still beautiful nevertheless. his blonde hair is growing, his black roots start showing seungcheol notice. he remember he accompanied the man to the salon to dye his hair and almost died from boredom because it took pretty long time to bleach it.

but jeonghan satisfied with his new look so he's happy with it.

he look at the long lashes and the tall nose. his finger run through the cheek bone, caressing it lovingly.

it's still soft and warm. the same as always.

he run his eyes toward the soft pink buds and stay there.

*+*+*+*

_ **he cheerfully skips in his steps to go back to his class after going from the bathroom and halt his run when he's near a certain class. with gleaming eyes he carefully take a step and take a peek at a certain boy in glasses sitting on the second row from the front.** _

_ **he look serious doodling on his notebook. homework? notes? jeonghan really want to know.** _

_ **his name is choi seungcheol, the boy who help him on their entrance ceremony. they're both freshmen, both late to go to the ceremony and had to sneak in to the auditorium in giggle. after the ceremony over jeonghan still remember freshly when the boy came to him and offered his hand. introducing his name with a wide smile.** _

_ **jeonghan can never forget that blinding smile that haunting his life since then.** _

_ **jeonghan always has a thing for a boy in glasses. the nerdy and studious guy is totally his type. because he likes them smart.** _

_ **when the said boy look up and see him, he wave his hand a little bit too excited and grin wider when the boy wave back at him.** _

_ **he continue skipping to his class back with stupid grin. ** _   
_ **he's been determine. he's going to confess to choi seungcheol tomorrow.** _

_ **when the next day come, jeonghan unfortunately had to deal with dilemma. he's nervously standing in front of the shoes locker, holding an envelope with love letter in it. yes, love letter. he prefer it old school just like the novel he read weeks ago, an old novel about 2 person falling in love from exchanging love letter even before knowing who the sender. only this time he put his name in it and ask the person to come to the backyard for him to confess. ** _

_ **there is only this one little problem.** _

_ **he's eyeing at 2 same name placate in front of the locker, chewing his bottom lip. he groaned, how can he not know there are 2 choi seungcheol in the same class???** _

_ **some kids are eyeing him weirdly because he's been pinpointing his finger on the 2 shoes locker. he's thinking if he should just postpone the confession. but his heart tell him it should be now, because he's sure if he halt it to another day, jeonghan will definitely chicken out. ** _

_ **he grimace at his own cowardice.** _

_ **a boy shorter than him open the locker near him. he blink his brown eyes.** _

_ **lee jihoon, jeonghan read the name on the locker. he's in the same class as the 2 choi seungcheol. perhaps he know?** _

_ **encouraging himself to be braver jeonghan called the boy.** _

_ **"euhm, do you know which locker belong to seungcheol?"** _

_ **the chubby cheeks boy raise his eyebrows, he watch the letter in jeonghan's hand which the boy quickly hide behind his back.** _

_ **"which seungcheol?"** _

_ **ah right, why is jeonghan so stupid?** _

_ **"the handsome one," he answer cheekily.** _

_ **this lee jihoon was thinking for second before he point at the locker on jeonghan's right with his chin.** _

_ **"no.133" he said shortly before turn around and leave.** _

_ **jeonghan said a quick thank you before happily open the locker 133 to see a running shoes and without thinking inserting the love letter in it before running away in glee.** _

_ ***+*+*+*** _

_ **he shouldn't believe someone's perception on what determine handsome. ** _   
_ **he forget that beauty is in the hand of beholder. he sigh.** _

_ **jeonghan is massaging his hurting temple when instead of the nerdy choi seungcheol that he want, he get the other choi seungcheol to stand in front of him. grinning from cheek to cheek at him.** _

_ **he should be in doubt when he first saw that running shoes in the locker yesterday. he smack himself mentally. no way the nerdy seungcheol has running shoes kept nicely in his locker. at one glance jeonghan can see the boy didn't like sport. he's the book type, not outdoor type.** _

_ **while this seungcheol here, is his opposite. jeonghan can see he's a member of their school's athletic team based on his jersey. the boy must be good at running because it's rare for freshmen like them to get into the team this fast and earn the club's formal jacket.** _

_ **jeonghan himself is a member of soccer team and all he did everyday is practice kicking and picking up the ball.** _

_ **"you're really cute up close," the boy speak.** _   
_ **his puberty doesn't seem to end yet, his voice is in the middle high range and the hoarse, but jeonghan can see when his puberty end his voice will be slightly deeper than this.** _

_ **and the flattering compliment doesn't make him feel good. sure he blush a little, but jeonghan need to focus. he need to find a way to explain this misunderstanding.** _

_ **"i'm sorry, i-"** _

_ **"okay, i'll go out with you."** _

_ **"huh?"** _

_ **"that's why you call me here right? you want to confess."** _

_ **"huh, yeah but-"** _

_ **"i'm interested in you since i saw you at the entrance ceremony," the sporty choi seungcheol scratch his nose shyly and the little confession makes jeonghan's innocent heart pounding.** _

_ **"i'm glad you're interested in me as well,"** _

_ ***+*** _

_ **"i don't know what to say maa" jeonghan is whining to his mother. he has his bolster with him, hugging it and rolling around on the carpet in front of the middle age woman who seems amused at his oldest son's cute complain.** _

_ **she's currently knitting in the living room, spending some times to wait jeonghan's father back from business trip whose plane delayed because of bad weather.** _

_ **jeonghan can't sleep and decided to go down to spilled whatever his mind had to his supportive mother. his parents know about his preference over man since he's in middle of school. they treat the news with laid back attitude and encouragement, saying it's not something you can force so just not to worry about it.** _

_ **"you haven't answer him yet?"** _   
_ **the woman ask in surprise.** _

_ **this sporty choi seungcheol is so rude. after confessing to him like that he didn't even give jeonghan chance to comprehend everything and suddenly offer him his phone, telling him to put his number in it and without mercy he's asking jeonghan for a date. a movie date to be exact. it's like a triple blow.** _

_ **jeonghan is left speechless.** _

_ **and jeonghan still haven't giving answer at the invitation yet.** _

_ **"but this is not the choi seungcheol that i like," jeonghan looking up at his mother from his spot.** _

_ **"is he cute?"** _

_ **cute? well, he's pretty cute if jeonghan has to honestly say but his type is the neat, clean and geek kind of student.** _

_ **"kind of" he murmuring his answer.** _

_ **"well i don't think it's wrong to accept the invitation han,"** _

_ **"but maa"** _

_ **"it's just a little date. besides, do not judge someone from their appearance. you'll never know"** _

_ **jeonghan bury his face in his bolster and rolled around again.** _   
_ **should he go to date with him?** _

_ ***+*** _

_ **it's a horror movie, jeonghan stare at the ticket in his hand with sparkling eyes. he watched this movie advertisement that appear when be browse around in his phone. actually he's kind of curious about this one, and it seems seungcheol is too.** _

_ **at least they have the same similarity and grateful it's not some cheesy romance. jeonghan thought as he put the ticket in his pocket. gleaming with happiness.** _

_ **he's queueing for the popcorn while seungcheol is in the bathroom. they made a deal when they met in front of the theater. seungcheol can pay for the movie but jeonghan will pay for the popcorn and their coke. ** _

_ **that's what his mother taught him. don't let him get over his head over first date. dating 101. ** _   
_ **it's not because this first date, but this is also jeonghan's very first date, so he kind of nervous.** _

_ **seungcheol seem disappointed at first but end up agreeing because jeonghan didn't want to give in.** _

_ **they end their little date after a dinner at a ramen shop seungcheol frequently go, the ramen was declicious, he pat his tummy from satisfaction. seungcheol grin at him and he's embarrassed from doing so. however jeonghan was having fun that day, after successfully teasing the man for acting brave to choose a horror movie when in reality jeonghan can see him fidgeting at most of the scenes. seungcheol denying it wholeheartedly with red ears and jeonghan laugh even louder.** _

_ **it was fun, and jeonghan didn't refuse when seungcheol ask for another date. and the next and the next date.** _

_ **it was on their 4th date when seungcheol bravely gave him a peck on the lips after the man walk him home. leaving him goodbye with small skip and shy wave until he disappear from jeonghan's sight. ** _

_ **he cover his lips in surprise after seungcheol gone. his feet feels light and he squeeze his younger sister in tight hug when he caught her stealing jeonghan's cake in the kitchen over her bed time, looking flustered. on usual day jeonghan would telltale it to his mother and would take the satisfaction to have her scolded, but he let her go for now.** _

_ **he didn't know since when he forget about the nerdy seungcheol. it's probably because the sporty seungcheol always find a way to steal his attention, be it from his daily chats that's full with cute emoji or when the man steal glances at him during club hours and made him blush badly and can't concentrate or maybe because jeonghan finally able to see how handsome seungcheol look when he's running. so carefree and hyper when he get compliment from his coach.** _

_ **like a puppy.** _

_ **later on he knew that lee jihoon is seungcheol's best friend who knew about seungcheol's crush at him and decided to help him by telling jeonghan the wrong locker number.** _

_ **"but i don't see you regret it," was jihoon retaliation after jeonghan confronted him.** _

_ **jeonghan was dumbfounded and blush in agreement.** _

_ **they're officially dating after the 6th date, and jeonghan can never be happier than this accident set up.** _

*+*+*+*

jeonghan wake up with a lighter head the next morning. but he find seungcheol nowhere to be seen. he brushed his blonde hair to the back and see the bowl of porridge on his night table.

he crawl closer and touch the bowl. it still pretty warm, so seungcheol stayed til morning and bought this before he left.

he see the notes telling him to eat and drink his medicine again beside the bowl. jeonghan obediently eat the porridge but it stop after few spoon.

tears fall from his brown doe eyes to his lap.

he really miss choi seungcheol.

*+*+*+*


	2. STAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you were healthy couple days ago. and then you get sick so suddenly. cold can only contaminating that fast through direct contact." jihoon paused.
> 
> "such as staying in the same room as the sick person, drinking from the same bottle. or through kiss."
> 
> seungcheol diverted his eyes at anything but jihoon.
> 
> hah. bingo.
> 
> "who did you kiss?"

jihoon is watching with distance when his roommate sneeze and wipe his nose with tissue then throw it at the trash bin.

he's been observing his friend. seungcheol is sneezing non stop for the past 2 days. seungcheol is someone with strong immunity, one who don't get sick easily. he has pretty good endurance, it's probably because he likes sport especially running since young. so to see him suddenly get sick like this is always amusing. he wonder whom he get the virus from.

seungcheol turn his back to face jihoon who's studying him with arms crossed in front of his chest. cereal is forgotten on the table.

"what?" seungcheol ask in annoyance. his head is heavy and he can feel jihoon's brain start forming some idea that he definitely not going to like.

"nothing. i just wonder how did you get your cold."

"i pulled all nighter, my body's immunity just weak that's all."

"does it have anything to do with 2 days ago when you came back early in the morning?"   
jihoon remember he went home late at night but found his roommate nowhere to be seen, and only get to see him in the next morning, looking tired while swinging his left arm.

he asked, but seungcheol didn't answer. playing mysterious. then the next day, he caught flu.

"what do you mean?" the young choi was irritated and consume his early caffeine without looking at his friend's suspicious eyes.

jihoon can be quite dense, but he can also be a pain in the ass when he's curious about something.

"you were healthy couple days ago. and then you get sick so suddenly. cold can only contaminating that fast through direct contact." jihoon paused.

"such as staying in the same room as the sick person, drinking from the same bottle. or through kiss."

seungcheol diverted his eyes at anything but jihoon.

hah. bingo.

"who did you kiss?"

seungcheol quickly get up from his seat, he threw half of the coffee in the sink awkwardly and wash the cup in silence. he can feel jihoon's smirk from behind him.

"did jeonghan sick? did you kiss him?"

an image of sleeping jeonghan and the taste of the soft pink lips still strong in his head. but he's not going to tell jihoon. he's not going to make his friend has the upper hand to tease him.

"what are you talking about?" is his only rebuttal before escaping his way from the kitchen, away from jihoon's amusement stare. he grab his phone on the table, open the lock screen to check the notification only to curse softly, he really need to stop this habit.

the action earning him a hearty laugh from the shorter guy in the kitchen. he sulk as he slam his bedroom door.

the only reason he kissed jeonghan was only to ease him from the cold. the virus from the cold easily transferred through body contact, seungcheol used to playfully stealing kisses from jeonghan when the man caught with flu, so he can get contaminated with it too so jeonghan can heal faster. the method proved effective.

also it's because jeonghan hate medicine, the guy prefer to suffer from the pain than drink his medicine on daily basis.

and seungcheol prefer carrying the burden than to see his boyfriend looking weak and sick.

what he did few days ago was purely on habit, nothing more.

inside the bedroom he flop his butt on the comfy but messy bed. His eyes darted back at the square device beside him, hesitating. when his heart finally winning the battle against his conscience seungcheol open the chat box and start typing, sniffing once in a while. he's contemplated whether it's okay to send it now. but end up push the send button anyway.

** _'how's your cold?'_ **

he's caring as friend, he convinced himself. they can break up, but they're still friend.

it takes few minutes when seungcheol get his reply.

** _'i feel better. thx.'_ **

he quickly punch the keyboard again **_'don't forget your medicine,'_**

he know jeonghan will ignore his advice, but at least he try.

**'****_ok'_** is the only reply he receive.

seungcheol lay his body on the bed with a huge sigh, phone left forgotten beside him.

the answer were short and cold. but what he expected?

*+*+*+*

"matchmaking?"

seungcheol scoff at the idea that jun propose when they're in the class waiting for their teacher.

wonwoo seem interested at the idea because the man is no longer focusing on his mobile game and lean in to hear more.

"who will join?" the man in glasses ask.

"you want to go wonwoo ya?" seungcheol ask in disbelieve.

"it will be from some dept. a friend of my friend's friend's friend, wait-"

seungcheol chuckle at jun's explanation. the chinese guy can get easily confused over things like this.

seungcheol doesn't like idea of this kind of gathering. matchmaking, it's sound like an excuse just to get an easy one night stand. and one night stand is a thing he never did or interested. jeonghan was enough to keep him "busy" all these years.

"anyway," jun continue after giving up at finding the root of information, clapping his hand when he see seungcheol is in trance "minghao's friend from business faculty will host a matchmaking even in a small bar near here. the participant i know are from business, arts and language faculty."

"whoaa that's elite departments" wonwoo tilting his head.

"i'm not going, not interested." seungcheol take a tissue and wipe his runny nose.

"why? you're single now" jun protest at his friend. one of the reason he accept the invitation was because he want to help seungcheol to move on.

the man has change a little bit after his separation with his long time boyfriend. for a reason he and wonwoo couldn't even understand. seungcheol used to be bright and cheeky, but the past week the man just lost that brightness. like he lost half of his soul.

even jun can see seungcheol has hard time adapting to this new life without jeonghan. he can see the man try hard but also definitely not hard enough that made jun rolled his eyes.

not even wonwoo can help him. so that's bad.

"you don't have to get a date right away. but there are new people, who know there's someone who will catch your attention."

"or you can just hang around and drink." wonwoo added.

jun nod at the initiative. that will do too.

"who's the host?" wonwoo ask again.

"minghao's friend, i forgot the name. i didn't know him."

seungcheol still doesn't like the idea, but he understand his friends good intention. he just wonder if this is a good decision.

"take jihoon with you too. minghao said there are still lots of spots. and don't worry, this is just our inner circle. just people we know, so it won't be awkward."

taking jihoon? now that's a good idea. probably he can have a new weapon for blackmail later. seungcheol smirk.

"fine i'm coming. put jihoon in it too."

"me too" wonwoo chirped in cheerfully.

jun smile widely when be grab his phone and quickly chat his friend.

'minghao, i can get you 3 more people for the event.'

'cool~ i'll tell mingyu. i think we have enough people too.'   
was the other person's answer.

*+*+*+*

coincidence can be a pain in the butt. he had already know this is a bad decision. seungcheol sighed hard when he enter the large room for the matchmaking event and his eyes automatically caught a certain familiar face on the corner of the room, giggle over a man who's sitting beside him.

the slight punch in the guts at realizing his ex boyfriend currently enjoying his new life as single man makes him angry. this is like an insult to their 7 years history together. wiped away in just 2 weeks. he snort. 

sure it's seungcheol who ask for the break up, and he has no right to forbid jeonghan to date whoever he want to, but did their relationship meant nothing? he can start a new relationship this soon? can't he wait for like a month or two before start dating someone else? the disrespect.

not even seungcheol interested in starting a new one.  
he wonder if he value jeonghan wrongly all this time.

he's about to turn on his heels to get out of the room, but all his 3 friends are guarding the door, blocking him knowingly about his next move.

"do you all know about this?" he hissed.

"no," jun scratch his head, "we didn't know. and didn't expect to see him here too,"

"let's just sit, we don't want to ruin the event," wonwoo pat him on the shoulder then forcefully turn his friend around. 

the man in glasses shift his eyes toward his friend's ex boyfriend whom by now laughing awkwardly, seems affected by their presence. the man beside him offer jeonghan a glass of alcohol, and smile warmly.

he has pretty smile, he thought unconsciously.

wonwoo stare a little bit too long that he doesn't realize the handsome man is now staring at him too. he blinks his eyes innocently then sit when jun get him a chair.

seungcheol gulp the hot liquid into his throat after he sit down on the sofa near the door. he doesn't care if his cold will get worse after this. as long as he can distract himself from the man on the other side of the table who seems chummy with a tall guy who's definitely look interested in jeonghan.

*+*+*

jeonghan totally does not expecting this.

he was laughing at mingyu's joke and looking at the door when a small group of people he knew well walk in. all 4 pairs of eyes met his and he's frozen. jisoo see this too and grab his hand to comfort him, the man tried to distract him with another topic and shifted their attention back to mingyu, all the while covering jeonghan's view from seungcheol and his gang.

jeonghan smile when mingyu ask him question, but one would know he's no longer focus on the conversation. half of his mind is filled with disappointment at the realization that seungcheol is here, on a matchmaking event.

after being chummy with someone in a cafe now a matchmaking event? and just 2 weeks after breaking up?

amazing. now he feels like a joke. their relationship must be really boring that the man very eager to find a new one this fast.

at least jeonghan has his reason to be here. he's dragged and forced here. jeonghan already can feel jisoo is ready to throw laser shot at seungcheol too, he sigh. this is going to be a long night.

half people in the room know about their history and it begin to be awkward. seokmin especially is pale when he learned that the 4 people from graphic design faculty that mingyu's friend brought has choi seungcheol , wonwoo and jihoon in it.

lesson number one, next time he must check the attendance's name.

this of course earn him a glare from a certain mingyu. but nothing can be done now so the show must go on. he laugh awkwardly.

he as the host tried to make everyone comfortable by making them singing the karaoke portable in the room. some kids really know how to entertain themselves so with times the situation in the room change brighter and filled with laughter as everyone start getting drunk.

mingyu is offering jeonghan another shot of alcohol which jeonghan accept with smile. he's not really good at drinking, but he think he will really need the help of booze to distract him from his ex boyfriend.

kim mingyu is definitely interested in him, jeonghan can see it. jeonghan know mingyu from a seminar about internship at this large company a few months ago, they sit side by side realizing they only knew each other from the same university. kim mingyu is a great person, very approachable and easy to talk with. when they see each other again in university they always wave their hands as greeting. but the man didn't try to approach him more than that.

it's quite awkward, to be courted by someone after so long. jeonghan can't say he like it or dislike it, but mingyu is a good man. polite and entertaining. jisoo especially keep trying to help mingyu's advance, it was obvious.

he countless time nudging his friend to stop, but it seems the booze and his anger toward seungcheol only pilling up and make jisoo more hyper.

"i know it's awkward, but you need to relax a bit more," the tall handsome guy from the business dept give him a wide charming smile.

jeonghan accept the toss mingyu offered, he winced at the bitter taste of his drink that earn him a laugh from the other guy.

"want to go find fresh air?" mingyu offered to put his alcohol down and lean in close to whisper at jeonghan. the blonde looking at him in surprised, not used to have stranger this close to him.

"i- i'm okay here," he stuttered.

"but don't you want to be free from your ex boyfriend? i can see you feel uneasy jeonghan sshi,"

mingyu smile in understanding and jeonghan in his half dazed mind is surprised mingyu know about seungcheol, but well who doesn't? they're pretty famous as longtime lovers. his eyes following mingyu who stand up and give his hand to help him up.

"go with him, it's better than here," jisoo encourage him to take mingyu's hand.

when jeonghan grab mingyu's hand and walk pass seungcheol's seat, his eyes can't help but trying to seek his ex boyfriend, wishing to see some reaction. but when the man only bother with his alcohol and the cute boy beside him, his heart is crushed once again.

*+*+*

"it's better here right?"

ask mingyu whom finally back after getting them water to sober themselves. his boyish grin is really cute and it's contagious. jeonghan is staring at the tall figure, thanking him for the water and gulp the fresh liquid.

they're in an area behind the bar. there's a cement bench that facing the small river. the night is cold, but the wind is really refreshing and able to wash the stuffiness in his heart. it help clearing his mind.

he's humming his answer. eyes staring straight at the river in front of him. he feel mingyu's gaze at him but he choose to ignore it.

"it's a small world right?" mingyu chuckle  
"to meet in this kind of event, must be awkward."

jeonghan humm again, he doesn't feel like talking currently.

"i have something to confess to you," the man suddenly speak after long silence.

jeonghan shifted his brown eyes at the charming man, who's staring straight at him with sincere eyes.he feels uneasy at the dark brown eyes boring through his soul.

"i know this is too sudden and we just barely know each other," the man started, "but i like you, yoon jeonghan sshi,"

jeonghan's gape, he open his mouth, trying to find a word to this sudden confession. not like he doesn't expecting this. his brows furrowed, but this is too soon, too fast, he doesn't like this.

it seems mingyu can read what's in his mind. he carefully take jeonghan's left hand and when jeonghan doesn't pull back, he tighten his grip.

"i know you think it's too early and i understand that."   
jeonghan's heart start pounding hard when the man staring at him lovingly.

"let's start slowly,"   
"just please give me a chance."

*+*+*+*

"wow that's a good news," jisoo whistle at the fast progress between his friend and the handsome tall guy from the matchmaking event.

jeonghan scrunch up his nose as he push the shopping cart, moving from snack aisle to beverage. he need to stock on his strawberry milk. jeonghan and jisoo are currently in supermarket near their school, shopping for their monthly necessity.

"i still think this is not right, i'm not ready." jeonghan said frustratingly.

the golden brown haired boy quickly step in front of the cart that his friend is pushing, leaning in with a deep frown.

"kim mingyu is a great catch. better. far far far far far better than choi seungcheol. grab that chance and bang that ass."

jeonghan push a pack of plastic bread that he hold onto the filthy mouth of his friend.

"your mouth is getting wild these days," jeonghan left the cart in jisoo's care. he make a humph sound and stomp his feet to the next aisle. ignoring jisoo's panicked call.

he's flattered, really, mingyu was so gentle that night. he know jeonghan need more time, and he said he'll wait, as long as jeonghan willing to accept his approach.

mingyu then asked him for a dinner date this weekend, and jeonghan didn't have the heart to reject it. not after that puppy eyed mingyu gave him, so he said yes.

and jisoo seems happier about this more than him.

jeonghan finally find the beverage aisle he's looking when his eyes catch a glimpse of familiar face on his right.

"jihoon ah," he called and walk toward seungcheol's roommate slash best friend.

the shorter guy is wearing loose shirt and short baggy pants, looking so comfortable with his slipper. jihoon wave at him, smiling warmly from the health section.

"what are you doing here?"   
jeonghan take a look at the 2 small pack of anti fever pad in jihoon's hand.

"are you sick?"

jihoon return one of the pad into the shelf and choose another brand.  
"not me. but your dumb ex boyfriend."

jeonghan can feel his heart stop moving when he heard jihoon's answer. seungcheol's sick?

"he caught cold and after drunk himself at the matchmaking event he walk home in thin clothes at midnight. so now he's dying."

jeonghan can't decide whether to laugh or not at jihoon's explanation. with jihoon, the line between serious and jokes are just thin line. only seungcheol who can understand his humor taste. maybe that's why they're best friend.

"did you take him to doctor?" he tried to sound natural, but by the way jihoon side eyeing him he knew jeonghan lied. he's really worried.

"i don't think doctor can cure stupidity," jihoon murmured in annoyance.  
"he's okay, don't worry. it's not to the extent of needing a doctor. that guy is like a bull, let him rest he'll be ready to fight again."

jeonghan pout, jihoon is right. seungcheol really has a good body immunity. when he's sick he only need to drink medicine once or twice, rest a whole day, eat a lot then he'll be revive again like nothing happen. sometimes jeonghan really envy him.

"but how did he get cold?" he ask after few seconds of silence.

jihoon doesn't answer, instead he put up 2 fever pad in front of his face. asking jeonghan silently to choose. jeonghan pick the red one on jihoon's left hand.

it's the brand that seungcheol usually use.

"last week he's back to the apartment early in the morning. after that he start sneezing non stop. who do you think contaminated him?"

last week? return early in the morning? jeonghan tilt his head.

jihoon is staring at jeonghan knowingly especially after the blonde beauty blush without he realize it. the man seems to have silence confrontation with his inner heart because he's frowning and biting his bottom lip.

the shorter one shakes his head in disbelieve.

what a stupid couple.

he want to add that actually what made seungcheol's cold worsen was because the man saw jeonghan and that tall guy from the matchmaking event hold hand and staring at each other as if they're living in their own world.

the sight seems to hit seungcheol hard. jihoon was following the drunk man out of the bar, just in case if he made a fuss. but after witnessing what happen near the river he secretly pitied his best friend, who's scoffing, acting angry when deep inside, jihoon can see he didn't fully let go of jeonghan.

then why did he ask for a break up if he's going to act like this?

he followed seungcheol home that night, both walking on foot with jiihoon few steps behind, shuddering from the cold wind even though he's clad in thick jacket. while on the other hand, seungcheol was only in a thin shirt.

he didn't try to disturb his friend mourning moment. serve him right, the man need to bear his own consequence for being dense and stupid.

"jeonghan ah!"

the 2 turn their head toward the source of the voice that's jisoo. it's jihoon's cue and decided to leave. he just came to the supermarket to buy fever pad for his roommate and get them lunch.

but jihoon was called when he just about to walk out of the supermarket. by none other yoon jeonghan.

*+*+*+*

seungcheol is zoning out in the sofa of their living room. his body is burning hot, head dizzy and his body is too heavy to move, so he just slump like a log on the comfortable couch. hugging himself to get some warmth.

he's sneezing hard and try to reach the tissue box on the table when he heard the front door open up. he take a peek from the couch and greet his roommate with hoarse voice.

"i'm starving, i thought you won't come back,"

"if i don't come back i'd have to get rid of corpse, and it'll be a hassle." the shorter one walk into the kitchen, carrying few plastic bag.

seungcheol happily skip to the kitchen, hopping to the nearest chair and sniffing while waiting for jihoon to unpack their lunch like a little boy. his eyes catch the sight of the other plastic bag, he curiously open it and gleam with joy when he find peach, his favorite fruit in it.

"you're the bestest friend i ever had. thank you for buying me peach too, you really know my favorite." seungcheol cling to his best friend since high school, hugging him tight on the waist even though the younger one tried hard to pry him off of him.

jihoon snort and sigh after the sick man finally let him go. watching him happily take out the fruit, wipe it on his shirt then take a huge bite. moaning in delight. his mother always send him peach whenever he's sick. this time he didn't tell the older woman because he think it's just a little fever after all.

jihoon flop to the chair beside seungcheol, open the cover of their ramen and start digging his own food.

"don't say thanks to me. say it to jeonghan."

seungcheol stop munching, his eyes slowly moving to stare at jihoon with surprised.

"we met in the supermarket and i told him you caught cold so he told me to give this to you,"

jihoon finally met his friend's dumbfounded look. mouth still wide open, showing some unchew peach. he rolled his eyes.

"you didn't say anything weird to him right?" seungcheol's voice is stern and serious.

jihoon blow his hot noodle before answering "like what?"

the graphic design student shifted his eyes at the half bitten peach, "anything that make him think _things_,"

"do you expect him to crawl back to you?"

no answer.

"you think so highly of yourself,"

seungcheol laugh bitterly, "i know right? what for?" he continue biting his fruit, pretending to be happy, as if nothing wrong, "he has a new boyfriend already, and he looks happy,"

"he move on. just like you," jihoon meant it as a mock toward the dense man.

and it seems to hit bullseye.

because seungcheol stop smiling and put the peach down. he grab the other ramen in front of jihoon who keep watching him close.

yes. the beautiful man move on. but why does that fact make his heart hurt? he's the one who let him go.

the ramen used to taste delicious, seungcheol thought while munch the noodle slowly. usually he could finish it in less than 5 minutes, but today somehow it doesn't taste like it used to be. is the cook change? or is it because he's sick so his taste bud acting out?

he lost his appetite.

"where are you going?"

seungcheol scratch his back head as he return to his room with a weak steps, jihoon's question doesn't stop him from walking away

"sleeping, i don't feel like eating,"

"at least finish your peach,"

"later,"   
is seungcheol last answer before he slam his bedroom door close.

*+*+*

"here, your coffee,"

jeonghan has return from his trance, surprise at the sight of ice coffee presented in front of his eyes. he quickly accept it and thanking mingyu who chuckle lightly at his antics.

he's embarrassed from getting caught daydreaming. it's because jihoon's words keep ringing in his ears since yesterday. when he heard seungcheol have been caught flu since last week, was it because of him?

seungcheol stayed with him until morning, he was sure, and they're cuddling all night. he vaguely remember that night, he dream of kissing seungcheol. that's why he wake up feeling so sad in the morning because he's that deprived of his ex boyfriend's touch.

but maybe it's not really a dream?

jeonghan kind of wonder how his cold didn't last long this time, thinking maybe his immunity just get better after a good rest and warm porridge.

he touch his lips unconsciously. did seungcheol really kissed him?   
his ex boyfriend could never rest well whenever jeonghan sick. especially when he's caught with flu, which was often, and seungcheol would become a nagging parrot to remind him to drink his cold medicine.

he also love to steal kisses from him that made seungcheol contaminated with one. the situation usually end up like now, jeonghan will healed but it's seungcheol who will get sick in his replacement.

jeonghan used to call this method dumb, but seungcheol would always laugh it off. he didn't understand what make him happy for being sick.

but why did seungcheol kiss him?

a surge of warmth filling his heart. his heart beating a little bit harder as hope start filling his body. and that moment the urge to see the man just get stronger. he really want to see seungcheol.

he want to ask, maybe, just maybe the man has change his mind.

"do you have something on your mind? you look restless," mingyu speak after studying the man who sit opposite his.

they're in a coffee shop near their university. taking some break together in between classes. mingyu found the beautiful blonde man daydreaming alone on the bench under the tree near the pond and ask him for a coffee. jeonghan looks unfocused today like his body and his mind not in the same place.

"ah no, i'm sorry,"

"what are you being sorry for?" mingyu smile again.

jeonghan feels really bad when he's fidgeting on mingyu's full attention. he want to get out of here and find seungcheol, but it would be rude to do so. mingyu has been nothing but a great companion.

"what time is your next class?" jeonghan ask in a little desperation.

if he remember right, seungcheol should be done with all his classes, the man is probably in his game room, in the basement where the game club placed. 

mingyu's face fall flat at the question. he bite his bottom lip when disappointment fill his head. he should have expecting this, the man is not going to give him any chance, is he?

"why? do you have appointment?" mingyu put on his best smile.

he's not going to be angry at this. jeonghan still very much emotionally attached to his previous relationship. it's not an easy thing to just forget a long time lovers, not in a blink of eyes, nor thousands blinks. he must be more understanding, he still has his chance and he's not going to give up this fast.

kim mingyu is a competitive person, he doesn't like to back off from a war he just step in to. you never know the result of your own perseverance, you never know when chance and luck strike and will make you win. all you need is time and patience.

he's sure he's better than jeonghan's ex boyfriend, he can treat jeonghan better, love him more and he'd prove it.

he didn't know if he'd fell head over heels on someone he just met like this, and taken too apparently. but on their first meeting in that seminar he just fell for the way jeonghan smile, the way he laugh and how jeonghan's mind works. it's quite severe that the moment the news of their broke up reach his ears and seokmin manage to grab him opportunity for approaching him, he take the chance without thinking twice.

he want jeonghan for himself.

"no, i don't" jeonghan answer while looking away. hands playing with coffee cup.

he lied. it's too obvious. mingyu sigh softly, it's no use to be persistence on holding jeonghan now. being forceful won't give him good marks anyway.

"well actually i have to meet my friend in 30 minutes, if you have something to do, please, don't mind me"

"huh? is that okay?"

"of course it's okay, go, thank you for accompanying me just now."

mingyu want to pat himself on the back for being the good guy, he grimace when jeonghan pack his belonging and dash out. without second look. nor even taking the coffee with him.

it's a pitiful situation.

"goodness, i'm so pathetic," he slump his body on the table, using his right arm as pillow while huffing at the window. he can see jeonghan cross the street hurriedly, almost bumping an old lady and quickly bow to apologize before running again.

*+*+*+*

wonwoo taking off the hoodie of his head, he sip his latte and munching the boba pearl in the beverage. he love the boba in this coffee shop, chewy but not sticky to his teeth. his eyes watching when jeonghan apologize to the old woman he bump into and shake his head. what is he hurried for? seungcheol would stuck his butt for a looooong time in the game club. if his prediction is correct.

good thing his friend didn't join him here in the coffee shop. or else he'd be burning with not only fever but also jealousy.

wonwoo heard a loud sigh from behind him. he turn his head while sipping the ice latte and see a disappointed puppy like man laying his head on the table. eyes staring far far away at the window.

"goodness, i'm so pathetic,"

he's watching with interest and rose up from his seat. taking his latte with him, wonwoo walk to where jeonghan previously sit.

"can i sit here?"

kim mingyu forced himself to sit straight again and stare at the stranger in front of him. purplish gray hair, round glasses, oversize hoodie with paw sleeve. thin lips sipping milk tea while looking down at him. he blink his eyes, feeling familiar with this person but he can't remember where he saw him before.

"who are you?"

wonwoo shaking his latte, to spread the sweetness that's start gravitated to the bottom of the cup. he need to order with less ice next time.

"wonwoo, jeon wonwoo."

mingyu furrowed his brows. still don't understand and can't recognize the name.

"well, of course you don't know me. i'm seungcheol's friend."

mingyu take a deep breath at the familiar name. good, now he has jeonghan's ex boyfriend's friend eavesdropping him and see him get dumped. real great.

"what do you want?" he ask again irritatingly.

"sit here?"

mingyu glared at the tall man in glasses, who still looks like he did nothing wrong, waiting obediently for his permission.

"up to you,"

his dark brown eyes watching when the man hop down in glee, pushing jeonghan's coffee to the side. mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting until the boy with purple hair looking at him.

"now be serious, what do you want?"   
he's ready to fight for his pride. today's embarrassment was enough hit for him. he ain't let a stranger underestimating him. 

"i'm helping to make you be less pathetic."

mingyu can feel his eyes twitched at the answer. so he's really eavesdropping.

"we don't know each other,"

"we do," wonwoo cut him off, "well, not exactly directly know each other,"

mingyu raise his eyebrows, kind of curious. they did?   
he watch his amusement when wonwoo take a break before answering by sipping his latte again, taking his time in this world. it's like a slow motion in mingyu's eyes.   
does this person here thinking he's shooting for some music video?

"we meet at the matchmaking event few days ago,"

it take few seconds for mingyu to comprehend the sentence.

"ah" mingyu finally remember.

this guy here is one of the 3 people who came with choi seungcheol. he remember there's a guy who keep glancing at him from time to time. he can feel it, well, it's not hard anyway when this man here didn't even try to shy away when mingyu caught him looking.

it's irritating, because in 1 way, it seems he's checking on mingyu, in another way, that monolid eyes doesn't even flinch, it's like challenging him. it's mingyu who had to turn away in the end and get distracted from yoon jeonghan.

"why are you sitting here? trying to mock me?"

wonwoo scrunch up his nose, it's cute, mingyu me tally want to slap his brain for thinking that way. this is escalating fast from what he was thinking just 3 seconds ago. he distract himself by staring the other way, at the counter where some customer having their order taken.

pouting.

"it's my bad habit," the man start, 

mingyu diverted his attention back at the low baritone voice's owner.

"i can't stand abandoned puppy,"

mingyu shot him a deathly glare, but the man happily slurping another boba pearl while looking outside the window.

what can he do? his bad habit just really can't be ignored.

*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
